


lonely heart

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hyunjin has a stuffie..., hyunjin is baby, jeongin is whipped 4 him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: in where someone looks after hyunjin





	lonely heart

**Author's Note:**

> he's just babie....

hyunjin had always been affectionate, he'd always been attached to someone since he first learned to walk, growing up alone without any other siblings took a toll and he missed out on lots of socialisation and affection from other kids, only receiving cuddles from his parents.

the only socialisation hyunjin felt as a kid was when his mother took him to the park, where he was eager to play with the other kids and show them his favourite cuddly called fredbear but the confused boy with soft round eyes always got left out, normally ending up with him crying and running back to his mother, who was eager to comfort her son who was clearly distressed that no one would play with him.

the late years of school consisted of hyunjin being awkward, he found it difficult to get along with the other kids, being too quiet to join in with their conversations and he was always sat alone in the back of the classroom, getting on with his work. he found it lonely, he wanted to have friends and to talk to people, but he couldn't, the only people he talked to were his parents and his grandma, but all were busy.

when hyunjin turned sixteen his parents got him a small dog, kami, who instantly took a liking to him, hyunjin felt comfort finally after a long time as whenever hyunjin came home from school, kami was sat waiting by the door, wagging enthusiastically to the return of hyunjin.

now he was in bed in the dorm, age nineteen, clutching a body pillow and staring at the wall trying to sleep, he felt lonely, despite having eight other warm boys in the same house as him, he still felt lonely, he wanted kami and he wanted to go home, he felt homesick.

when jeongin first met hyunjin he was quiet, he didnt really say anything unless it was a group conversation, he knew that the boy was awkward despite his soft face, he knew that hyunjin was compassionate and empathetic, but also calming, he had a calming personality and the smile he held consisted of only having the power to make jeongins heart swell.

they werent always close, jeongin and hyunjin, it took a while for them to open up to each other, it started when jeongin was sick from overworking for one of the stages to impress jyp and had collapsed in the practice room, he was practicing late and alone, and hyunjin found him after he hadn't comeback to the dorm yet, hyunjin stayed with him that night, not sleeping an inch and letting the younger boy use his frame as a pillow, jeongin still remembers how hyunjin had practically fed him the water because he was too weak to do it himself at the time, he remembers that, since that evening they got closer.

it was evident that hyunjin felt protective over jeongin, it was quite obvious to everyone else as well, whenever jeongin was mentioned, hyunjin would pay attention, it wasn't a controlling relationship they had, hyunjin just wanted the best intentions for the younger boy.

hyunjin spent most of his time looking after jeongin, it was all he did, he got along with jeongin the easiest, he always looked out for him, cooked for him, cuddled him, wiped his tears when he got overwhelmed and had thoughts of doubtance, chan would always walk in and see the pair wrapped up in each others arms, snoozing quietly.

however, no one really looked after hyunjin, hyunjin knew and felt this, maybe he was just too overly clingy and bothersome to other people, meaning they wouldnt put in the same effort he does to balance the scales, the only people who checked on him occasionally were changbin and seungmin, who'd always took their time with hyunjin, seeing he was delicate, he was extremely sensitive so you'd have to watch for what you could say because hyunjin could be as calm as calm could get and then he would be a sobbing mess, changbin learned from this when telling him off one time.

he sniffed gently as tears rolled down his face, the boy was truly having a shit night and slowly separated from the others who were watching a movie on the sofa, all tucked up next to each other, he knew he should talk to everyone about his issues, but felt he couldnt. he hated crying, he hated overthinking about the little things but at this point he just wanted to go home, melt into his parents arms and feel the adoration and affection they had for their only child, he hadnt felt that in a while, he wanted to eat one of his mothers homemade meals and talk to his father about everything going on.

hyunjin sucked the tears back up as someone opened the door, he didnt want anyone to know he was crying tonight, the door shut slowly and someone padded over, he had his back turned to them so he had no idea who this was, probably chan or woojin, he tensed however as the the bed dipped and a soft voice spoke.

"hyung are you asleep?" it was jeongin, the soft bambi voice of his youngest rung gently in his ears, he wanted to respond, but he didnt have the nerve, he just wanted to be left alone, yes he wanted the younger to stay and comfort him but it was the worst time possible, he didnt want jeongin to see him cry.

hyunjin felt jeongins hand land lightly on his back, rubbing gently in a circular motion, the warm gesture made the tension in hyunjins body seep away, the tightness in his chest and throat remained however, the strangling anxiety refusing to leave, he couldnt see it but jeongin knew he was awake, he would react to jeongin if he was awake seeing he slept like a log, the youngest held a pout as his expression, feeling bad for his hyung who always looked out for him.

all hyunjin could do was cry, cry out the emotions, jeongin was taken aback by the sudden sobs leaving hyunjins mouth, the boy felt so lonely and so trapped and looked after everyone but himself.

"hyung dont cry" jeongin said gently, leaning over so he saw hyunjins face, the red blotchy tear stains on his face made his own heart swell in pain, he didnt like it, didnt like seeing anyone in distress, let alone hyunjin who always acted strong for him.

jeongin stayed until he stopped sobbing, hyunjin didnt speak but jeongin wiped the tears with his thumb as the last remaining ones threatened to cascade down his face. jeongin didnt know what to do in these situations, he didnt know how to handle anyone in the group when they were in distress.

jeongin was still sat on the edge of the bed, lightly carding his fingers through hyunjins hair gently, watching his body movements slowly, at this time he wanted to just wrap his hyung up in a ball of blankets and cuddle him until everything got better. that was what he was going to do anyway. 

hyunjin was pretty sure he squeezed all the anxiety out of him with that cry, he finally gained the courage to turn around, ditching his body pillow which he'd death clutched and faced jeongin, who smiled at him sadly, poking his cheek gently, hyunjin smiled.

"ugly you shouldn't have to be comforting me right now" hyunjin said, daintly holding jeongins hand, interlocking their fingers. he felt jeongin give a gentle squeeze in return.

"well ugly if you told me about everything on your mind i wouldnt have to" jeongin hit back, watching the smile falter a little bit once hearing what jeongin said.

"m sorry" he muttered.

"idiot its not your fault for being unable to talk to people properly, even us, i know you too well to know that you have no other way of conveying your sad emotions into looking after us, me especially, you must be stupid if you dont think i pick up on these kind of things, i knew you were homesick by the way you held fredbear everywhere the other day, you dont hold that tattered thing unless you're upset." jeongin retorted, making hyunjin squirm as he poked him in the side.

"dont offend fredbear like that" hyunjin glared, watching as jeongin rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket from minhos bed.

"i dont care but im staying here tonight." jeongin stated, chucking the blanket over hyunjin before settling down and resting his head on the pillow, his gaze met hyunjins and they both smiled at each other, jeongin breaking eye contact first by practically reaching out and gently grabbing the older taller boys arms and pulling him forward, trapping him against his chest, he used his now free hand to gently play with the older boys hair.

jeongin felt extremely strange with the rules reversed here, he never really comforted people, not in the mean way but he just didnt know how to, right now he'd be hyunjin and hyunjin would be him right now, but something in his chest liked the feeling of encaging the older boy in his hold, showering him with the love and affection he's clearly needed recently and been deprived of.

jeongin slid a leg inbetween hyunjins and practically felt the older boy koala cling to him, jeongin had a very squishy cuddly koala attached to him right now, but he loved it either way, jeongin gently ran his hands up and down the expanse of hyunjins back, waiting for the younger boys breathing to even out, indicating that he was asleep, which is what happened, the older boy was probably exhausted and deserved a rest, jeongin chuckled gently when he looked down, seeing hyunjin asleep, knowing that he was content and happy finally having someone take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me for writing again ive been sick all week and ive been brainstorming ideas constantly and writing so


End file.
